But You're My Idiot
by xCrisisx
Summary: [Auslly] This is a twist of the show Austin & Ally. The characters are the same, and i'm sorta following the plot, but i've added and changed some things to make it my own. Thanks for reading! Love you! 3
1. Chapter One

"ALLY."

I looked up from my notes to find my best friend in front of me. She looked really annoyed. "Oh hey Trish! What's up?" I closed my book, a book NO ONE is allowed to touch, and put it under the counter. It was the safest place for it. Only three people were allowed behind the counter. My dad, me, and Trish. And Trish learned not to touch my book. It was literally a painful experience. Anyway, I'll save that story for later.

Trish sighed and slid to the ground, making me walk around the counter and slide down next to her. My best friend looked at my and groaned. "My mom is making me get ANOTHER job." I had to laugh at that. Trish was always getting a new job, and then getting fired within a day. You would think her mom would make her stop applying, but nope. She just keeps making her get new jobs. Her last one was at a daycare. That lasted half an hour.

The look on Trish's face made me quit laughing. "Sorry... Why is she making you get a new job? I thought you were taking a vacay from working?" Trish had finally told her mom enough was enough, and she was taking a few weeks break. That didn't turn out very good, but after a long screaming match her mom had finally gave in. Guess that didn't last long either. Only a day.

"She said if I was ever going to learn to be responsible I had to get a job that lasted longer than two days. But Ally... I have never had a job that lasted that long! I get fired on purpose. I HATE working." I put my hand on my friend's shoulder and gave her a mock serious face. "I know Trish. Everyone knows. But maybe if you get a job and it lasts three days your mom will get off your back." I stood up and held a hand out to Trish, and she took it and stood up as well. She released my hand when she stood up a gave me a dull look.

"Haha. Very funny. But no. She wants me to actually try and keep a job for a month. If I can, she said she would let me take a month off from working." I sighed and walked back around the counter. I pulled out my phone and started browsing open job positions around Miami. "Hhmm... Well you have two options. You can work in the Miami mall pet store, or you can see about the manager position for someone named Austin Moon."

Trish frowned at both. "A pet store? You want me to work with smelly pooping animals? Gross. And being a manager sounds boring. But it's better than working with smelly pets. Can you give me Austin's number?" I grabbed Trish's arm and wrote the number down on her skin. It may sound weird, but that's our normal way of writing notes to each other. Best way to keep things safe. The only way you can look something that's on your arm is by washing it off.

Trish sighed and started to walk out of the store, only stopping to turn back to me. "I'll call him up and tell you how everything goes. Hopefully I can get the job. I'll text you later." I grinned at her and grabbed my book. Everything was in my book. My thoughts, my songs, my secrets. My life was in that book. And it was almost full. I would need to buy a new one soon.

I had just opened it and was about to start writing again when I heard a cough. I looked up and a blonde guy stood in front of me. "Uhm excuse me? Can I get some help?" He asked me, eyes wandering the store. I sighed and put my book back up. "Sure. What can I do for you?" I replied to him, noting his beautiful hazel-brown eyes. He smiled, and looked at me. "I'm looking for a new guitar and I was wondering if you had any suggestions. Price really doesn't matter."

I perked up. I loved helping customers find a perfect instrument. It was my favorite part of the job. "Are you looking for an electric or an acoustic?" I smiled, and walked around the counter. "Hhmm... acoustic." I headed toward the acoustics, and then turned to look at the kid again. "Can I see your hands?" I asked, and the guys looked confused, but held his hands out. I took one and looked at them. Well, he had been playing guitar for a while. His hands were perfectly calloused. And he had guitar hands. "Okay. I have just the guitar." I grabbed a red and black Gibson acoustic. I held it out to him, and he carefully took it.

He delicately held it to his body and strummed a few chords. He closed his eyes and sighed. "Perfect. You are amazing at choosing instruments. I'll take it." He opened his eyes and walked over to the counter after grabbing a case and a few items to go along with the guitar. I got all the items ringed up, and he paid a thoughtful four thousand for everything. Which is a lot for our store. But he didn't leave after getting his things. He looked at me and grinned. "May I use your piano for a little while?"

I was surprised by the question. Most people didn't use the piano, and when they did, they didn't ask. So it took me a minute to respond. "Uhm, sure. Go ahead. Use it as long as you want. I'll just be over near the counter. Make sure to wipe the keys off when you're done." I grabbed my book and started writing. But stopped when the guy started playing. He was amazing. He could really play. I just sat there listening until the music stopped.

He stood up and stretched, picked up his stuff, said good-bye, and left. I just stood there watching after him. _I didn't even get his name._


	2. Chapter Two

Hey guys! I got another chapter for you. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Trish got the job as Austins manager. Instead of texting me, she sent me a pic of her work schedule. Every day of the week. The hours weren't bad, but she had a lot to do. She had to plan rehearsals book gigs, a lot of things she wasn't use to doing. But she actually enjoyed the first day. The guy was apparently really nice and funny. She said she was going to bring him to the shop one day soon to meet me.

She said he had been to the shop before, and he was eager to see me again. Which I found weird. I asked her what he looked like, but she said I had to wait and see. I just shrugged it off and got back to work. I had a lot of homework, AND I had to watch the shop. And the shop wasn't that busy, but it was still a responsibility. So I learned to juggle the work.

Eventually I got all of my homework done, and perfect timing too. Trish walked into the store as soon as I put all my work in my bag. "Oh hey Trish. How was work?" I asked her, leaning on the counter. "Great! I actually had a lot of fun. Speaking of work, I brought Austin with me. Maybe you'll remember him once you see him. He's on his way in now. He had to stop at another store first." She grinned and hopped on the counter. Earning an annoyed look from me. She knows I hate it when she sits on the counter, but she always does it anyway.

"Oh by the way Ally, I mentioned that you were a songwriter. Austin said he might want to do some collaboration work with you." I looked at Trish and frowned, just as a familiar voice spoke. "Awe, Trish. I was gonna bring that up." Trish laughed and I looked at Austin. And a grin spread across both of our faces at the same time. "So YOU'RE Austin. I should have guessed, with the way you played piano yesterday." I laughed, and then mocked anger. "You should have told me you were you yesterday!" I said as I raised my fist. Austin played along, raising his hands in mock surrender.

"My apologies! I shall go back in time and fix that!" He laughed, and did the same thing Trish did. Jump on the counter. I frowned. "Both of you! Down! No sitting on the store counter. And where did you get that burrito? No eating in the store!" Austin had materialized a burrito (_out of his jacket, I presume_), and was taking a bite out of it. He stopped mid-bite and wrapped it back up. "Sorry..." Both of them jumped down, and Trish laughed. "Ally has a lot of rules. She's gets crazy if you don't follow them." I punched her lightly on the arm. "I do not!" She laughed, and all three of us grinned.

"Well, i'll just have to fix that, now don't I? I can't have a strict song writer as a partner!" Austin laughed, and I cocked my head. "I never said anything about us being partners. You haven't even seen any of my lyrics, and I haven't even heard you sing! I've only heard you play-" I was cut off by Austin putting a hand over my mouth. He looked at Trish and shook his head. "We might have to find her off button as well." I licked his hand (_hmm... vanilla_) and he yanked his hand away from my mouth.

"Hey!" He squeaked. Literally squeaked. His voice went pretty high. Which made me and Trish laugh. "You were the one who was stupid enough to put your hand over my mouth." He started laughing with us, and shook his head.

"I'll remember that."

* * *

We got to work after a while. It just became an unspoken agreement, that we would try the partnership. As Trish as out manager, and some kid named Dez as our film director and editor. Austin showed us his voice, and I showed them some of my lyrics. I loved his voice, and he loved my lyrics. So we just sort of... became partners. It was really cool. He suggested a duet, I turned it down, explaining that I had terrible stage fright. He said the same thing he said earlier, that he was going to have to fix that. Which kind of worries me. But we'll see how everything turns out.

He seems like a really cool guy so far. After we showed each other our talents, we sat around learning about each other. Dez joined us after a while. The first thing I noticed about him was his really bright red hair. Not red as in red, I mean red as in ginger. Gingers are awesome.

Anyway, I learned Austin loved pancakes. And stuffed animals. He loves video games and monster movies. But he loves to sing and perform more. I learned Dez is... well Dez. I can't really explain him. He acts like a kid. And I don't think he understands everything we say. He's hilarious though. And he loves filming things. I told them about my love for pickles and song writing. And my stage fright. And my parents being divorced. Trish told them about her never holding a job. And she loves sleeping. And not doing anything. We all knew that already. Even Dez, despite not ever meeting her.

I guess it's just a vibe that she gives off.

After that, we worked on a song for a little while. Me and Austin get along pretty well, so we got half a song done before he had to leave. We were all disappointed. We were having a lot of fun. Dez had went out and bought us all food. And we had sat around talking on breaks from the song. I worked on it even after everyone left. I finished it not long after. I think they'll love it.

Before Austin left, he gave me a hug and thanked me for being his partner. I have a feeling we're all going to be great friends. It seems like we already are.

* * *

Okay guys, sorry about this chapter. It's not my best. It's more of a filler chapter. The next one will be better. I promise. Love you all, and thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter Three

"DEZ! What the heck!" Trish screamed as she fell to the ground, compliments of Dez. He had been concentrating on filming Austin, and hadn't seen her. He jumped and turned towards her. "Sorry, Trish." He helped her up and then went back to filming. "Again Austin!" Austin groaned, and again started his routine.

_Flip a switch_

_Turn up the lightning_

_Get it right_

_Show 'em how it's done_

_Free it up_

_No matter how you dress that song_

_Girl you know you got a number one_

_Go with it_

_You got 'em where you want 'em_

_Drop the beat_

_They need to hear your sound_

_Play it up_

We had been rehearsing for five and a half hours now, and we were all tired of it. Especially Austin. He looked like he was about to drop. Even a performing got tired. But we needed to get this video finished, we had promised ourselves we would have it done.

_It's coming down to you right now_

_They wanna know know know_

_Your name name name_

_They want the girl girl girl_

_With game game game_

_And when they look look look_

_Your way way way_

_Your gonna make (make) make (make) make_

_Make 'em do a double take_

_They wanna know know know_

_Your name name name_

_They want the girl girl girl_

_With game game game_

_And when they look look look_

_Your way way way_

_Your gonna make (make) make (make) make_

_Make 'em do a double take_

_What up?_

When that last lyric was out, and Dez yelled cut, Austin collapsed on the floor. I sat down next to him and handed him a towel and a water bottle. He gulped it in one sip. "Let's never do that again. Let's take it slower next time." He breathed, and sat up. All of us nodded. Dez, Trish, and I weren't actually tired, just bored with it. But of course we agreed. "Got it." We all murmured, and we all stood up. Austin grinned and stretched.

"Anyone up for celebratory pancakes?"

* * *

We sat at the pancake house for two hours, eating pancakes and laughing. We were all in a good mood after working. After two hours though, Trish and Dez left, and me and Austin stayed. I wanted to leave, but Austin wanted more pancakes (he was on his fifteenth), and he didn't want to stay by himself. So I stayed. And it was fun.

We talked about a lot of things. Mostly our music careers, and what we could do future wise. But our conversation strayed to a bunch of different topics. We had already learned different things about each other, but when it was just us two, we learned a lot more. Like Austin had been playing several instruments since he was a kid. I already knew about the guitar and piano, but he played several more. Which was interesting.

I also learned his parents own a popular mattress company, that's where they get all their money. He told me he once fell asleep on one of the mattresses and slept for seven hours. Customers loved how peaceful he looked. All of the mattresses of that brand sold out within three days. His parents took him wherever he wanted for two weeks.

I told him about how I have been writing songs since I was in kindergarten. He asked when I got my stage fright, and I had to explain about my MUNY audition. He was really sympathetic. He knew how bad it would be to never perform again.

After another hour of eating pancakes, (I only had one more, Austin had twenty three pancakes total. That boy can eat!) we finally left. Austin was looking a bit green, but assured me he was fine. I didn't believe him, but didn't push it. We went back to the store where we found Dez, surrounded by all the instruments. Literally. He had somehow knocked every single instrument of their displays.

I looked around, looked at Dez, looked at Austin, walked upstairs and then turned back to them.

"Clean it up."

Both boys saw my face and got to work. I guess they didn't want to see an angry Ally. I could get really mean. Instead of watching them clean up, I went into the practice room and sat on the piano bench and texted Trish.

_Hey. Did you know Austin can eat 23 pancakes without puking? It was gross._

I waited two minutes for a reply.

**Gross. So how did everything else go with him? **

_Fine. He's cool. The boys are cleaning up the store as we speak._

**Why?**

_Dez._

**Ohhhh. Hahaha. So what do you really think of them?**

_Dez is... Dez. Austin is... interesting. He's cool and fun to hang out with him._

**You like him... Don't you?**

_No! Why would you think that?_

**You never call a guy interesting. You either hate him, or like him.**

_Maybe I have a small crush on him, but I only just met him. It'll most likely go away._

**We'll see.**

I closed my phone and sighed. Trish was my best friend, but sometimes she can be strange. She knows me really well, and most of the time it's annoying. I love her to death, but sometimes she makes me want to smack her upside the head. Sure, I liked Austin, but that doesn't mean I would always like him. Crushes usually never last. The longest crush I ever had lasted a month. The guy had a girlfriend and I saw him flirting with another girl. The crush evaporated. Austin will probably do something eventually that will make the crush go away. I give it a month. In the mean time, we can become better friends. Our group is already pretty close, but if we're gonna continue to work together, we need to get closer. I opened my phone again, and started typing away.

_Hey! Stomach feeling better?_

**I told you, my stomach doesn't hurt.**

_And that's why your laying in bed at five in the afternoon?_

**Are you stalking me? O.o**

_No. I'm at the store. I just had a feeling I would win this argument. :]_

**You are just too smart Ally. :)**

_Hahaha. I know. ;)_

**I'm never eating pancakes again.**

_Yes you will._

**Yeah... I probably will.**

_I bet you'll have some tomorrow._

**Yeah... That's possible.**

_Hahaha. Go sleep off your stomach ache._

**Night Ally. 8)**

_Night Austin. :)_

* * *

Okay guys! Not as good as I promised, but I did add that little texting scene in to make it better. Hopefully it saved the chapter. But we'll see about the next one! Maybe i'll have a little bit more inspiration then. 3 Thanks for reading! Reviews and favorites(as well as follows) are welcome! :)


	4. Chapter Four

I blinked my eyes open and almost fell out of my bed. I had three faces in my line of sight. Trish, Dez, and Austin had somehow gotten in my room. "Guys! Why are you in my room?" I croaked, still groggy with sleep. They all looked at each other and laughed. Austin reached down and picked me up, and then sat me on the piano bench. I leaned against the piano and laid my head down.

Wait.

I don't have a piano in my room.

I picked my head up and looked around, confused. "Now she's with us. Ally, you fell asleep in the practice room. You must have been really tired. I texted you like ten times this morning, when you never responded I started to get worried. So I got Trish and Dez to help me find you. Dez was the one who found you." Austin was smiling while he played with my hair. "Oh. Well then. And stop playing with my hair." Austin dropped his hands and sat down on the bench next to me. He reached around the piano and grabbed a styrofoam box. He handed it to me, and grinned. "You were right about the pancake thing. I had them again this morning. I brought you some."

Trish smacked Austin on the head and Dez looked hurt. "You didn't get us any? What kind of friend are you?" They both said at the same time. Making me and Austin look at each other. That was weird. "Anyway Austin, thanks. And thanks guys for worrying about me. Next time i'll make sure to get home before falling asleep. I was just here working on another song and got lost track of time. I guess I passed out." I started to munch on the pancakes. Chocolate chip and strawberry. My favorite.

"How'd you know what my favorite pancake was?" I don't remember ever telling him, but then again, I did fall asleep on the floor. "I remembered what you ordered from yesterday. I thought you would be hungry when we found you." He shrugged and went to pick up my book. I gave him a death glare. "Don't touch my book." I warned, and grabbed it away from him. He raised his hands in surrender and cracked a grin. "Just wanted to see the new song."

"It's not finished yet. I'll have it finished by tomorrow. But I think you'll like it." I yawned and finished my pancakes. "Let's take a break from working today and do something fun. Anyone up for icecream and the beach?" All three of my friends grinned and stood up. Trish helped me up, since I was still waking up. "I think you should go home and get a shower, and get changed first." I looked down at myself and groaned. I was a mess. My clothes were wrinkled, and from the feel of my hair, it needed a good brushing.

I threw away my trash and thanked my friends again, and went home to get ready for my day of fun. Although, the beach was just for everyone else's sake. I'm not really one for the beach.

* * *

After taking a shower and changing into new clothes, I texted Austin to gather Trish and Dez and meet me at the store. I had a bathing suite, towel, bottle of water, and a twenty dollar bill in my bag. Never know when you might be hungry.

I got to the store and found all three of my friends decked out in beach stuff. Trish had on her bathing suite, sunglasses, a towel, another towel, and another towel. She was holding sunscreen, and an umbrella. Austin was shirtless(that was a nice sight), he had a towel around his neck, and he was holding two beach chairs. Dez had the other two. That was it. Aside from his wetsuit. I expected the boys to have surfboards, but I guess they decided not to surf today.

I went around the counter and grabbed my own umbrella, since Trish liked to hog hers. Even though it's huge. "You guys ready to go?" They all nodded, and we set off. Since we live in Miami, it only took five minutes to reach the beach. And it was PACKED. It took ten minutes just to find a good spot to set up. Trish immediately settled down to relax, and the boys went out into the water. I went to change, and then settled down under my own umbrella.

"Should I go out there with the boys?" Trish lowered her glasses and looked at me. "You mean with Austin?" I groaned inwardly at my best friend and frowned. "No, I mean with the boys. Dez is my friend too." Trish grinned at me and then nodded towards the water. "Go ahead. I'll be fine." I smiled at her, and got up, heading toward the water.

The boys were being kids and trying to outrun the waves. I hadn't done that since I was five, so I gladly joined in. The both grinned at me and continued to run. Within the first few waves I was knocked over and pulled out into the water. Austin followed soon after. We were laughing. We held hands so we didn't get separated. We swam back towards shore, releasing hands when we were safely on the beach, just out of reach of the waves. Dez had wandered back up with Trish.

"I didn't expect to have any fun. I usually don't when i'm at the beach. But this is a lot of fun." I managed to get out in between fits of laughter. Austin grinned and pulled me out towards the water again. "Well, i'm glad you're having fun!" He laughed, sending a splash of water my way. I laughed and splashed him back. "Hey!" We kept splashing each other, and soon we were having a full out splash war. We were sent out to sea several times, but we managed to help each other back up, and then the war was back on. This continued for two hours, until Trish and Dez came and told us it was going to rain, so we had to go.

Austin and I groaned at the same time and looked up. Sure enough, the clouds were getting more frequent, and turning a dark gray color. I looked over at Austin and grinned.

"This is not over."

* * *

Hey guys! I promised you a cute chapter, and I think this is it! Hope you enjoy the cuteness! Love you guys! Keep on reading! Review, follows, and favorites are very much welcome!


	5. Chapter Five

"Aust-Austin stop! Stop! I can-can't breathe!" I really couldn't breathe. And his tickling didn't seem to be letting up. When I said our war wasn't over, we both took it a little to seriously. Since we had no more ocean, and it had been raining to much to go anywhere, we've been stuck in the store. And our war just continued randomly. Austin looks at me and grinned, and then started tickling me. Dez and Trish just watched with this weird grin, and then they just sort of disappeared upstairs. Either something is going on between them, or they're trying to make something go on between Austin and I.

But nothing is gonna happen. I just have a stupid crush, and Austin only likes me as a friend. We're just friends. Really good friends. Best friends. That's it. And our 'war' is just a little competition that started between us. The wave thing, and then the splashing, and now the tickling. Just friends being friends.

Right?

Anyway, eventually Austin let me breathe. I gasped a few times, and then my breathing started to calm down. "Don't do that again! You could have killed me." I wheeze, but my smile showed I wasn't mad. Austin grinned and ran upstairs to the practice room. I followed close behind. We banged into the room and jumped onto a big beanbag. I laid my legs across Austins, since he was the perfect foot stool.

Speaking of which, when we came home from the beach, the practice room had been decorated. Austin said he had hired people to make it nice, since we would be spending a lot of time in the room. We had a popcorn machine, a new piano, bean bags, some awesome chairs, and a bunch of different new things. It was amazing. And a really nice gesture. I had hugged him, and we had spent the rest of the day hanging out. I ended up falling asleep in the practice room again. But so did everyone else. I fell asleep exactly as me and Austin are now. Sharing a bean bag, and using him as a foot stool. Trish had fallen asleep on the other bean bag, and Dez had fallen asleep draped across a chair.

When we woke up we all did the same thing. Looked around and then burst out laughing. It was actually really funny. You would have had to be there. I pulled out my book and looked at my lyrics. "Okay, I think I finished the song. Now Austin, you can read the lyrics from my book, but if you damage it in anyway, I will never write another song for you." Austins eye's widened, and he nodded. I passed him my book, and he held it carefully. He started to sing the lyrics.

_Didn't go nowhere, never left uh_

_You really thought that I was_

_Gone (gone gone gone)_

_I heard you talking like I lost my swagger_

_Said I was over you were_

_Wrong (wrong wrong wrong)_

_I'm always improving_

_Always on the move and_

_Working on my flow_

_To take it to the studio_

_This is not a comeback_

_Following my own path_

_Laying down the fat tracks_

_Still a music maniac_

_Whoaaa_

_Well I know that I'll make it_

_Never put my head down_

_T-t-turn it up loud_

_Yeahhhhh_

_Cause I don't have to fake it_

_If I keep on working it_

_A billion hits is what I'll get_

He stopped and grinned at me. "Woah, Ally! These are amazing! I can't wait to get started with the video." Both Dez and I opened our mouths at the same time, but it was Trish who got the first word in. "Actually, I got you a gig. It's nothing fancy. I just got a few of the mall stores to sponsor a little concert here in the mall." We all looked at Trish, surprised. Since we started she hadn't done much of anything for Austin. This was a huge step. We all started talking at once. It was actually really exciting. "You're first gig!" I grinned and gave Austin a hug. He grinned back. "I know! I can't believe it!" We all were laughing after a while. For no reason.

"I'm going to go make some window to celebrate!" Dez randomly pulled a portable grill out of his bag and walked downstairs. We all watched him go. Austin hoped up and followed. "I'll help!" Me and Trish looked at each other and shrugged. "They are just too weird. But Ally, don't you usually hate food in the store?" Trish and her questions. "Yeah, but Austin just got his first gig. I'll let them." Trish grinned and I groaned. I should not have said that. "Not again Trish."

Trish grabbed my shoulders and shook me. "Ally! Open your eyes. You obviously like him. I mean, I know you know you do. But why won't you just admit it's not just a crush?" I stared at Trish, mentally slapping her. Why did she always have to be right? "It is just a crush. I promise you. And even if it wasn't, we're partners. If he found out I like him, it could ruin our friendship and partnership. Plus, he doesn't like me back." I finished and huffed. Trish really needed to stop trying to get involved in my love life.

Or, my lack of one.

Whatever, it doesn't matter. I don't like Austin that much.

Nope.

* * *

After window burgers(which were surprisingly good), everyone went home. My dad had called and told me he wouldn't be home early enough to lock up the store, so that was my job. Again. So after the last customer left the store, I got my stuff and locked up. I headed out the door and headed home. It had been a long few months. It didn't seem that long, but it had almost been two months since I had met Austin and our partnership had started. It was weird. It seemed like we had known each other a lot longer.

Our group was like a family. A weird, random family. But it was nice. I had some friends I could really rely on. Even if one of them was like a child(*cough-cough* Dez). I could see our group lasting for years.

When I got home I sprawled out on my bed and scrolled through my phone. I clicked on our group chat, and messaged them all a good night. I got two replies, but was missing a third. And then I got a separate message.

**Night Ally. Just wanted to tell you personally. ;)**

* * *

Hey guys! So... I hope this chapter was good! 3 I had fun writing it. I hope i'm not rushing into the Auslly to much. Make sure to tell me if I am. Speaking of which... Reviews, Favorites, and Follows are welcome! But I enjoy Reviews a lot more... Anyway, love you guys! Thanks for reading! :D


	6. Chapter Six

**Hey guys! Sorry about the long wait. I got sever writers block after last chapter. But I ended up getting this out. Not my best chapter, but I added some cuteness to make up for it. Hope you enjoy! 3 **

* * *

Team Austins bond was getting a lot stronger. We would hang out ALL the time. Whenever we could. The gang would also hang around the store while I worked. Even Trish skipped work(which, to be honest, wasn't that out of the ordinary) to hang out with us.

Austin and I's relationship was getting stronger as well. Even when the others couldn't hang out, we would. Every waking minute I was either with Austin, or texting him. We became inseparable. And Trish made fun of me for it. She knew I had a huge crush on him. And she was starting to drop hints. And it was annoying. Even with his newly found fame, Austin would still hang out with me.

We had put Double Take on youtube, and Austin had became an overnight sensation. Literally. He had even been on the Helen show. Despite my ruining the set (a story that will never be spoken of again), Austin actually made a good impression on everyone. Now people are stopping him on the streets, asking him for pictures and autographs. It was pretty sureal.

Due to popular demand, and our love for music, Austin and I continued to write new songs. We've gotten two more done after Double Take. Making four big hits. My favorite out of all of them is Break Down The Walls. It's a beautiful song, and it's gotten the most views on youtube, to date it holds a whopping six million views. We were ecstatic. Almost every comment was a good one. We are so proud.

Anyway, at the moment, we are on our way to my house. After a week of begging my dad finally gave in and decided that Team Austin could spend the night. Meaning the boys as well. But that girls had to have the pull out bed, and the guys had the floor. We're all excited. Tonight was the night we are planning our next move to make Austin more famous.

When we finally got to my house, we all piled out of my dads car and ran inside, all of us racing to be first. Austin won, but not without cheating. He pointed out something to Dez, which made him stop in his tracks, causing Trish and I to run into him. He laughed at us as we all fell on the ground. I had the worst of it. I was on the ground, Trish and Dez on top of me.

I groaned, and Austin actually realized what had happened. He ran over to me and pushed Dez and Trish off. They fell to the ground with a groan. "ALLY. Are you okay?" Austin murmured as he helped me sit up. I looked at his worried expression and cracked a smile. "I was until you made Trish and Dez fall on top of me." I replied, causing Austin to laugh. "Well, looks like that pretty little head of yours is okay." He helped me up and I grinned. Sadly our moment was short lived.

"If you two love birds are done flirting, can someone help me up? I think I twisted my ankle." Austin and I looked at each other, and broke apart. I realized he had still been holding my hand. My stomach filled with butterflies, and I helped Trish up. She gave me a knowing looked, and limped inside. Dez hopped up on his own, and skipped inside after Trish. I smiled at Austin, and walked in. Austin followed shortly after.

"Okay guys, lets head downstairs and get everything set up. Austin and Dez, can you guys go get the portable piano from my room? It's under my bed." Without waiting for a response, I headed downstairs after Trish, and helped her pull out the bed. The basement was a pretty big room. It had a couch, a tv, and a mini fridge. On top of the mini fridge was a microwave. So we were pretty set. We even had a bathroom off towards the stairs. It was pretty cool.

"So how's your ankle?" I asked Trish, and she turned towards me. "It's fine. It was worth it, considering you and Austin had a cute little moment." I blushed and finished putting the blankets on the bed. I flopped down on the bed and sighed. My crush on Austin had been getting stronger, with all the time we've been spending together. It wasn't enough that he was my friend. He was absolutely amazing.

Before I could say anything, Austin and Dez were down the stairs with the piano. The set it in the middle of the room, and then plopped down on the bed with me. Dez beside Trish, and Austin beside me. "So, what are we going to do?" Austin asked, and before I could even open my mouth to suggest something, Trish jumped in. "How about we watch a movie? We can work on a game plan for project make Austin famous afterwards." She smirked at me, and then stretched out more, pushing Dez off the bed in the process.

We all agree, and after an hour of arguing over what movie to watch, we finally decide on one.

Finally, we popped in the Lion King. A mutual favorite. We all got situated on the bed, and started watching the movie. For some reason, whenever Mufasa died, I would cry. Trish knew that already, so it didn't bother her, but Dez and Austin were confused. Dez just ignored it, but gave me a weird look when I first started crying. Austin asked me what was wrong, Trish explained, and Austin just hugged me until I quit crying. After that, I just leaned into him the whole movie. His arms stayed wrapped around me.

At that moment, I think our relationship changed. We became closer, in a more... intimate level. If Trish and Dez noticed, they didn't say anything. They just let us be. And I appreciated that. Considering my stomach was already swimming with butterflies. All in all, my night started out really well.

And then it sucked.


	7. News & Updates

Hey guys! Sorry about not updating in a while. I'm in Maryland for the summer helping my sister with her new baby. He's six weeks old tomorrow. So I really don't have much time to update for a while. I will update as soon as I get back to Georgia. Sorry guys! Love you guys!


End file.
